Kiss from a Rose
by PiercingandTattooFreak
Summary: Deidara is now at college, he has beautiful girlfriend named Chantelle, but once he sees Sasori, his life is changed forever
1. Meeting Sasori

Kiss from a Rose

Hellp ppl, well i just like to say that this is gonna be my 1st story that is gonna be posted on so i really hope you enjoy this story even though i'm crap at writing stories, but ah well lol.

This story is about Deidara and Sasori, yes they are my fav Akatsuki couple in Naruto hehe, Well i really hope you enjoy it :)

My name is Deidara, i'm 18 years old and i go to a College called Iwagakure College, which is in the stone village where i live. I do love college alot, i think its amazing just like my girlfriend Chantelle, she makes me smile in so many ways, i love her so much.

"Deidara! time for college" my step mother called for me. I do have a real mum, but i dunno where she is, but i love my step mother anyway. "Coming" i yelled back at her. I grabbed all my things for college and walked out of my bedroom, then down the stairs to the kitchen where i grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

It doesn't take me long to get to college, takes about 10 mins approx. While walking to college i saw my Chantelle waiting for me near the bus stop, she always waits for me there. When she saw me, she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey hunny, good morning" i say to her. Chantelle was the most beautiful girl at college, she has shoulder length black hair, her face looks as fragile as a porclien doll, bascially her skin is really clear, she has piercings in her eyebrown, ears, lip, nose and upper lip, and she wears alot of black gothic clothes, which look very sexy on her indeed and she has the most amazing eyes ever, those beautiful brown eyes i can't stop staring at.

"Good morning to u too" she says to me and gives me a peck on the cheek, "so you ready to go" i asked her, "yep lets go" she answers, and we both walk hand in hand to college.

10 mins later we both arrived at college, lots of people were already there, i guess they came early. "Hey Dei, i'm just going for a smoke, won't be long" Chantelle says to me. Yep she does smoke alot, i've been trying to get her to quit, but she just won't listen. While Chantelle was outside smoking i decided to go to my locker to put my stuff in there, but while i was walking there i bumped into someone i've never seen before.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry are you ok" the boy asked me. I lloked up at him and he had dark red hair, a really handsome face, which girls would probley die for and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. "Yea i'm fine" i said to the boy with a smile, "good. Oh by the way my name is Sasori, i'm new here", "i'm Deidara and if you like i could show you around" i said to him. "That would be great" he said to me with a smile.Soon i saw Chantelle coming towards me after her smoke outside.

"I'm back baby" she says to me. She then looks at Sasori and then at me. "Did i miss anything?" she asks me. "Oh this is Sasori he new here" i said to her. "Oh right, hi there nice to meet you, i'm Chantelle, Deidara girlfriend" she says to him. Sasori just gave her a small nod as if to say 'yea nice to meet you too'. "Well i'm off to photography class, i'll see ya later babes" Chantelle says and gives me another peck on the cheek and walks off. I was now stood here alone with Sasori.

Sasori then looks at me as if to say 'well...are you gonna show me around or not?'. "I suppose i should give you the tour of the college now" i said to him. He then nods at me with a smile. Gosh he was so sexy. Wait! what am i saying, i'm not gay, i have a girlfriend, i can't fall for a guy like him and besides he could have a girlfriend or boyfriend himself.

"So..." i managed to say, "do you have a girlfriend?" i asked him, "nope i'm single and i'm not really inetrested in girls anyway" he said to me. Oh so he must be gay then, but i can't just ask him if he gay or not, thats personal and he might end up beating the crap out of me or something.

"And if you like to know, yes i' am gay and i'm proud" Sasori then says to me. I thought so, since he not interested in girls. "Oh well thats cool" i then said to him, "so are you just straight or are you bi?" he then asked me. Well to be honest i dunno what i am now, since i've seen Sasori with that handsome face of his. "I'm just straight" i say to him, "i see" Sasori then says to me. I'm just wondering if Sasori likes me. SHIT!! stop thinking such nonscene, he knows i'm straight and he knows i have a girlfriend, theres no way he can like me that easily.

I then changed the subject. "Whats your first lesson on yout timetable?" i then ask him. He then takes out a sheet of paper out of his pocket, which i'm guessing is his timetable, he then looks at it and then looks at me. " I have woodshop first" he says to me, "oh cool me too" i say to me. So that means we are gonna be in the same woodshop class, this should be fun...i guess.

"So i guess we should head there now" i say to me. He then gives me a little nod and we both walk to woodshop class together. Wow this is gonna be fun.

Like it? I think it sucked really but on well, theres gonna be more and it should get better along the way (i hope) lol

Anywayz review plz thanx :)

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	2. Woodshop Class

Hiya people, i'm back with the 2nd chapter yep yep , well i do hope you enjoy this chapter, it should be longer than the 1st chapter, so yea enjoy :)

Sasori and i arrived at Woodshop class, 15 mins later. I know the teahcer is gonna be mad. "Deidara your 15 mins late! care to explain why?" the teacher Mr. Yamato then yelled at me, "sorry sir, i was giving Sasori here the tour around the college" I then said to him calmly. The teacher then looked at Sasori, then the registerian book. "Ah yes, we are suppose to have a new student here, well welcome Sasori, i'm sure Deidara here will be kind enough to tell you what we have been doing so far in this class" Mr. Yamato said to him. Sasori just smiled and nodded and then followed me to my desk.

While sitting at my desk, Sasori just sat there looking at me. I can tell he was looking at me, because he has for a while. I then put my pen down and turned to Sasori. "Ok what is it?" i asked him. He continued to stare at me and then spoke, "How long have you been with your girlfriend" he asked me. Wow what made him bring that up, "erm..just over 2 years now" i said to him. He then nodded and started out the window. "What made you bring that up" i asked him. He then turned to look at me again and leaned over and kissed my cheek. What the fuck...why on earth did he just go and do that. I then began to look at the class, they were looking at us thw whole time i bet.

"Ooooooh your busted Deidara" said this boy named Chris. I really hate that guy, he always mean to me for no reason, he pulls pranks on me and the worst he fancies my girlfriend and i remember what he told me a few months back:

[Flashback

"Oi Deidara come here" said Chris. I just shrugged my shoulders and went up towards him, "yes?" i asked. He then grabbed me by the collar and slammed me againest the wall. "What are you doing? put me down" i shouted at him, "shut up and listen to what i have to say" he then yelled at me. I then 'shut up and listen to what he had to say'

"You know i like Chantelle right?" he asked me. I just nodded my head. "Well i'm keeping my eye on you and making sure you don't do anything to hurt her or at least cheat on her that is, because if you do", he then punched the side of the wall. Wow he is really strong. "Thats what gonna happen to you" he then said pointing at the hole in the hall. I then gulped while staring at the hole in the wall. Chris then dropped me to the ground and gave me an evil glare and walked off. I really hated that guy.

[End of Flashback

I then saw Chris coming towards me. Oh great here comes the pain and a huge punch in the face, just like that hole in the wall. Chris then pulled me out of my chair and threw me on the ground. Mr. Yamato wasn't here to come and stop it, oh great!. Sasori just sat there looking shocked as ever.

"Get up!" Chris yelled at me. I did as i was told and stood up. He then pushed me againest the wall. "Didn't i tell you, that if you ever cheat or hurt her like that, your face will be that wall" he then said to me with anger in his voice. I just nodded my head. "Well guess what, i'm gonna tell Chantelle what has just happen" he then said with a smirk. I looked at him with my eye wide.

"No please don't Chris, i didn't know that was gonna happen, please no" i then begged him. He just smirked at me again and turned to Sasori. "Did he know you were gonna do that red?" he asked him. Red?. Sasori just shooked his head no. Chris then turned to look at me again. "Your lucky this time blondie" he then said to me and let me go, but i can tell he wasn't finished yet. "If something liek this happens again and you know about it, your face will be that wall for sure and i will tell Chantelle! got it?" he then said to me. I just nodded my head yes and he then walked back to his desk.

I then walked back to my desk with Sasori staring at me again. "I'm sorry" he said to me, "don't worry about it" i then said to him. I was a little bit mad at Sasori for doing that, because Chris really would of told Chantelle what happen, not only would she have dumped me, but she would end up kicking Sasori arse, but i wouldn't allow her to do that.

Soon the bell rang for 2nd period and everyone got up and packed there stuff and left the room. Looks like Mr. Yamato left us homework to do. Great!. I then packed my stuff and left the classroom and i saw Chantelle waiting for me. We both had English together which was good, but the bad thing is Chris was in our class. Lovely!

"Hey babes" she said to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "how was woodshop" she asked, "great" was all i said to her. She just laughed. "So you ready to go to English class" she asked me. English was one of my best subject, how can i not be ready for English. "Yes i'm ready" i said smiling at her. She then smiled back. I then turned to Sasori who was just staring at us with a bored expression on his face.

"So Sasori whats your next lesson?" i asked him. He then got his timetable out and looked at it., "Science" he then said, "oh well have fun" i then said to him with a smile. He just nodded and walked off to find his science lesson, while Chantelle and I went off to our English lesson. I really do hope this lesson doesn't turn out bad, just like woodshop did. Damn that Chris, i hated him so much, i just wish i was strong like him, so i can knock him out myself, but no i just have to the weakling here.

I then started to touch my cheek where Sasori had kissed it, it felt so gentle and soft, i wish Chantelle could kiss like that. Wait what am i saying, she already a good kisser, i can't be thinking about the kiss that Sasori gave me, i'm not gay! geez.

Soon Chantelle and i arrived at English, we were so ready for this lesson.

Woot!!! thats my 2nd chapter everyone yay and i finished it as well hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

Review plz thanx :)

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	3. Party Time!

Hello again ppl i'm back wit chapter 3 hope u enjoy this chapter also :)

English class went quite quick and i the lesson was really interesting as well, but oh well. I was walkin outside of the college with Chantelle. Yep you guessed it, she needed another smoke. "I really wish you would quit" i say to her, "i'm tryin to babes, but its hard" she says back to me. I just sigh and let her get on with it. Soon i saw Sasori coming our way.

"Hey Sasori" i greet him with a smile and he smiles back. "Hey Sasori whats up?" Chantelle says to him with a smile also. He just looked at her and didn't say anything, i wonder what his problem is? "Oi Sasori are you alright?" i ask him, he looks at me and says "can i talk to you in private for a second", "umm..ok" i say to him. I then walk off with Sasori somewhere. He drags me at the back of the college building.

"Well what is it?" i ask, "i have a bad feeling about your girlfriend" he then begins to say. I just started at him wide eyed, thinking he must be crazy or something. "What do you mean?" i ask him. He then sighs and says, "i think she just using you", my mouth hung open. "Thats crazy, i've been with her for over 2 years, thers no way she would use me, she would of told me already" i then started to say. He didn't know what to say next. "Your jealous aren't you?" i then started to ask him with a bit of anger in my voice. He then looked up at me, but said nothing and walked away. Soon i saw Chantelle coming towards me.

"There you are" she then said to me "where Sasori?" she then asked me, "he went to his next lesson" i lied, but i dunno he might of, but oh well, i'm angry at him anyway. "Ok, well anywayz i'm having a party at my house tonight, it starts at 6pm and finishes at 2am, my parents have gone for a week, so i got the whole house to myself" she says to me. A party? why not i suppose i will come since she is my girlfriend after all. "ermm sure i'll come" i say with a smile. She then smiles back, "great, well i'll see you there, i'm off to Maths class" she then said and walked off to her lesson. A party should be fun!

School finally ended, thank goodness, it means i'll have enough time to find something to wear for Chantelle's party. I then walked out of the college with my bag over my shoulder. I couldn't see Chantelle, she must of left early, oh well at least i'll be seeing her tonight.

I arrived home 15 mins later, i dropped my bag on the floor, took my shoes off and walked upstairs to my room to find something to wear. I searched through my wordrobe and everything, until i found something that caught my eye, my favourite t-shirt with a skull on it, followed by some baggy trousers. Yes this will be perfect for Chantelle's party, she would love to see me in this.

I got changed into the outfit very quickly and started doing my hair afterwards, just an hour till the party starts, i should be ready in no time, until i heard a knock at the door. "Deidara?" it was my step mother. "Come in" i yelled, she came in a closed my bedroom door. "Wow look at you all dressed up, you going somewhere?" she asked me, "yep i'm going to a party" i said to her, "oh really? who party is it?" she then asked, "my girlfriend's" i then said to her with a smile, "oh" was all my step mother just said. I know she wasn't too keen on my girlfriend that much, i dunno why, i did try and ask her, but she wouldn't tell me.

"Well have fun" she then said to me with a smile and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. This party is gonna be awesome for sure.

I left my house 20 mins before the party and started walking to Chantelle's place. I can't wait till she sees my outfit, hse gonna be all over me for sure. Soon i arrived at Chantelle's 10 mins later, i could see through her window disco lights flashing different colors, people dancing, making out etc...looks like a great party to me. I then entered Chantelle house, but i couldn't see her anywhere i wonder where she is.

"Hey Deidara"i heard someone call my name, i turned round to see who it was and it was Chantelle's best friend Sophie, i haven't seen her in a while. "Hey Sophie how are you?, i haven't seen you in a while" i said to her, "I know its been so long and i've bee great" she said to me. I smiled at her. "Good to hear. Anywayz have you seen Chantelle?" i then asked her, "oh she was at the punch bowl place, but then she disappeared with someone" she then said to me. She disappeared with someone, hmmmmm i wonder who that could be. "What did the person look like?" i asked her, "oh he had black, that covered his eyes and he was wearing some random clothes" she then told me. Now i know who that could of been. "Thanks Sophie, i'm gonna go and try and find her" i then said to her, "ok i'll see you later" she then waved at me and i waved back.

I tried a couple of rooms to see if she was in any of them, but all i saw in almost every room were couples making out, well theres one room i haven't tried yet. I then began to head to her room, i opened the door and i found her on her bed making out with Chris. I knew it! When she saw me, she stopped making out with Chris. "Dei this isn't what it looks like" she then said to me, "how could you do this to me?" i then began to yell at her. I could see Chris smirking at me, i just gave him an evil glare and walked away from her room. I could hear Chantelle following me.

"Dei i'm sorry" she then grabbed my wrist and i shooked her hand away from my wrist, i then turned to her. "I don't ever want to see or speak to you again" i then said with anger in my voice and walked out of her house.

I walked home with tears beginning to fall down my cheek. I can't beileve she would do this to me, i loved her so much and she goes and cheats on me with Chris. My step mum and Sasori were right, she is a bad influence, i should of listened to Sasori, but no i had to be so stupid didn't i?

I didn't feel like going home, so instead i went to the park and sat on a bench looking at the stars in the night sky. Soon i heard someone coming towards me, i looked up and saw Sasori, what is he doing out this late. He then took a seat on the bench next to me.

"What brings you here?" i asked him. He then turned to look at me. "i was just having a walk around town" he then said to me. I just nodded. "So how come your not at your girlfriend's party" he then asked. I sighed and looked at him, "I caught her cheating on me with Chris" i said while tears started to roll donw my cheek again. "Oh i'm sorry" he then said, "nah don't worry about it, i should of listen to you, she justa two timing whore" i then started to say with more tears started to roll donw my cheek. I then felt a hand go around my shoulder, i looked up to see that Sasori had put his arm around me and i then smiled at him and he smiled back.

I then rested my head on his shoulder until he lifted my chin up making me look into his gorgeous brown eyes and then he pressed his lips againest my own..wow didn't see that coming and Sasori sure was a good kisser and alot better then Chantelle. I then deepen the kiss abit, liking his lips on mine. I dunno maybe i'am bisexual and like boys as well.

Thats chapter 3 finished hope you liked it :)

review plz thanx :)

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	4. Fun in Art

Hello every1 sorry for the looong wait, i've been very lazy lately loland also nearly ended up in hospital, but anywayz i'm here with the 4th chapter i hope you enjoy it :)

I woke up the next morning for college and i remember the kiss that me and Sasori had last night, his lips were so gentle like i could kiss them forever if i had too. I then snapped out of my thoughts and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I stood in the shower thinking about Sasori, his handsome face, gorgeous lips and those lovely brown eyes that you could stare at forever. Once i finished in the shower, i grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my waist and headed back to my room to get dressed for college.

10 mins after getting dressed, i walked out of my room, grabbed an apple off the table as usual and headed out the front door. Like i said before my college was only 10-15 mins away, so it doesn't take me long to get there. While walking to college i saw Chantelle waiting at her usual stop, i bet she was waiting for me, but i'm never talking to that girl again.

When i walked near her i avoided her stright away until i felt a hand on my wrist and of course i turned round and it was Chantelle, she looked like she had a serious look on her face.

"What do you want?" i asked her "can't you see i don't ever want to talk to you again". "Look i'm sorry, i just want to talk" she then said to me. I then shooked my wrist off her hand and started walking away again. "Why won't you talk to me" she then began to yell, but i carried on ignoring her and began my walk to college.

When i arrived at college i saw Sasori waiting outside the building. I guess he was waiting for me, so i then headed towards him and i saw that he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Sasori" i greeted him with a smile. "Hey" he greeted back with a smile also. "I bumped into my ex a few mins ago" i then started to say, "oh really? did she say anything to you?" Sasori then asked me, "yea she said she wanted to "talk"" i then answered for Sasori, "i see" was all Sasori said. I then changed the subject. "So whats your first lesson?" i then asked him. He took his timetable out of his pocket and looked it over as usual. "Art" he then told me, "oh really? me too, so i guess we can walk to together eh?" i then said to him. He nodded at me and we both walked to art together.

Art class was always fun, we get to do what ever we wanted. Its a good thing Chantelle didn't choose art otherwise she would keep nagging me to talk to her and i really enjoy art, so i don't want to hear her nagging. Suddenly i felt someone touched my shoulder, i umped in surprise and turned round to see Sasori.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that yeah?" i then snapped at him. "sorry" he then said. Then he spoke again. "What you making?" he then asked me, "a statue of...someone" i then said to him, my face blushing with embrassement. "Nice! when your finished show it to me" he then said with a wink and walked off to do his own art. I want to know what he making.

I then walked over to Sasori, who was building something out of wood i think. "Hey whats that your making?" i asked him. He turned round to look at me and smirked. "Its a surprise" was all he said, so i shrugged my shoulders and went back to making my statue.

20 mins later and i finally finished my statue, i suppose you can guess who it is, Sasori of course! Yep, i can't wait to show him when he finished with his creation. I then saw Sasori walking over towards me. "I've finished my statue" i then said to him blushing like mad, i really hope likes it. "Let see then" he said with a smile on his face.

I took the blanket off my statue and there reveled a lovely clay statue of Sasori. "I-I hope you like it" i said blushing even more, i could feel the blood rush to my ears and my cheeks. He looked at it and turned to me with a gentle smile on his face and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love it" he said with a even bigger smile, i couldn't help but grin at him, i'm so happy he likes it. "Now its my turn to show you my creation" he then said walking over to it, it was also covered up with a blanket, i couldn't wait to see what was under it.

Sasori then lifted the blanket off his model and there showed a puppet of...me? I turned to look at Sasori. "You made that?" i asked him with a shock. He nodded with a smile. "Well do you like it?" he then asked me. I turned to look at him, "are you kidding? i love it, thank you so much Sasori-Danna" and i gave him a big hug, and he hugged me back. "I'm glad you do" he whispered in my ear.

The bell rang, which meant Art class was over. Damn! "So what lesson do you have next?" Sasori asked me, "oh i have Maths next" i said to him. Maths was my worst subject ever, the teacher was ok though and worst thing about it is Chantelle and that dickhead Chris is in my class. "Well guess what" Sasori then started to say, "i have Maths next too". That has just made my day, i'm so happy that Sasori is my class, i couldn't help, but grin so much.

I then felt Sasori grab my hand and then blushed. I couldn't beileve we were walking hand in hand all the way to Maths class. Some people were starring at us and whsipering stuff, but i didn't care and i don't think Sasori did either, but oh well, at least Maths will be alot of fun, now that Sasori is in my class for it.

Well thats the 4th chapter completed :) Hope you liked it

Review plz thanx :)

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	5. Chaos in Maths Class

Woot! i'm back with the 5th chapter yay! I'm tryin to make these chapters as long as possible :) Anywayz here the 5th chap of my story hope u like it

We arrived at our Maths class 10 mins later and me and Sasori were still holding hands. Everyone in the class was starring at us. "Hey look everyone its the fags" Chris said starting to laugh, the class laughed along with him except Chantelle, she was just glaring at me and Sasori, well Sasori the most, because i knew she hated his guts.

Sasori and I then just walked into the classroom ignoring the whispers and sniggers towards us, i couldn't care less what they think. Soon the teacher arrived carrying a whole load of text books in his hand. Oh great more text book fun. "Right class" the teacher began. "You all know what to do, just take one of these text books and do some Maths questions" he said to us. The teacher then handed all of us the text books and everyone including me and Sasori started to answer some hard maths questions.

While doing my work i felt something been thrown at my head, i looked around to see who it was, but couldn't figure out who, so i just shrugged it off and was about to carry with my work until i felt another thing being thrown at me. I turned around to see Chris sniggering with his friends, i just glared at them and turned round to do more boring Maths questions. This time i felt two things being thrown at me, i was really starting to get angry now, so i put my pen down and turned round to look at Chris.

"What is your problem?" i started to shout at Chris. It was loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Deidara please quiet down" the teacher said to me, "no i won't until Chris tells me why he throwing stuff at me" i then argued with the teacher. "Deidara would you like to step outside and calm down for a bit" the teacher said to me with a bit anger in his voice. "Whatever" i murmered under my breath. I'm surprised Sasori didn't really say anything unless he didn't want to get involved.

Half an hour had already past and Chris was still throwing stuff at me while i tried to do my work. I was trying my best to ignore him, but the anger inside me started to boil like mad. I had it! I got out of my seat and walked up Chris and his friends who were still laughing at me. He then stopped to look up at me and smirked.

"What do you want fag?" Chris then snarled at me, his friends still sniggering at me. "I want to know what your problem is with me" i said to him with anger in my voice. Chris then started to laugh. "What so funny" i said to him through gritted teeth. He stopped laughing then turned to me with a smirk. "Well?" i said to him getting impatient. Soon i felt a fist hit my cheek and i fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at me and Chris.

"Whats the matter fag? you gonna run to your boyfriend crying" Chris said with a mocking tone in his voice. I couldn't cry in front of Chris! no way, that would just make me weak, so i got the courage to stand up on my feet to fight him. Chris just looked at me amazed then smirked. I just wanna wipe that smirk off his face!

"Ha! Look everyone, the fag is gonna fight me now ooooo i'm scared" Chris mocked and then started to laugh and everyone in the class started to laugh along with him except Sasori and Chantelle of course. I could see that Sasori was getting angry at Chris already, but i really didn't want him to get involved.

"Alright then fag show me what you got?" Chris then said to me holding up his fists. I really didn't want to fight in class, i could see the teacher looking at us angrily and getting out from his seat. "Right thats enough boys, i suggest both of you, go and wait outside the classroom until you have clamed down" the teacher said to us angrily. We did as we were told and walked out of the classroom.

While standing outside the classroom, I could see Chris glaring at me. "Will you stop starring at me" i then stood up to him, "and what if i don't fag?" he then said to me, then continueed "you gonna run up to your boyfriend and cry to him saying "wahh Sassy bear Chris has been picking on me, can you beat hi-" and before he had the chance to finished a let out a big punch right across his face giving him a big red mark on his cheek. Wow...where that strength come from?

Chris looked at me wide eyed. "what the fuck?" he yelled loud enough for the class to hear inside. He then got up and was about to charge for me until i stopped him and pushed him to the ground with a loud thump. "You bastard!" he yelled at me and got up again trying to go for me and of course i stopped again and we were both fighting outside our Maths classroom.

Soon i knocked Chris to the ground until he fell unconusious. I just stood there starring at him with my fists curled into a ball and breathing heavily. Then i heard the door open adn everyone came rushing out, until they saw Chris lying on the floor unconuious. Everyone then looked at me, grabbed Chris and went, i could tell they were scarred of me now for what i did.

Soon i saw Sasori come out of the classroom. "So what happen?" he asked me. I looked at him and said "i knocked Chris unconuious". Sasori was shocked to hear what i did, but by the look in his eyes he was proud that i finally stood up for myself to the school bully. We were just about to walk to lunch until we saw Chantelle step out of the classroom. She just glared at us and walked away.

School ended quite quickly and i was ready to go home until Sasori stopped me. "What up Sas?" i asked him, "do you want to come over to my place?" he offered. Well i haven't been to Sasori house before and he hasn't been to mine, so i guess i could go. "Yea sure" i said to him with a smile and he smiled back and we both left the school holding hands again.

yay thats the 5th chapter done for my story. The next chappie is gonna be more interesting oooooo, bet u can't wait for that hehe. Anywayz hope you enjoyed this chappie :)

Review plz thanx

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	6. Fun at Sasori's House

Hey everyone i'm back :) I was gonna write this chapter yesterday, but i was very worried about one of my friends, i thought i was gonna lose him :(, but he ok now yay . Anyway enjoy this chappie :)

Me and Sasori were walking sliently to his house. I mean what should i say? Nothing comes in my mind very quickly, but then i suddenly spoke, "so how far is your house?". Sasori looked at me and said "5 mins away now", he then smiled at me and i smiled back.

5 mins later we arrived at his house. It was quite big, it looked like it had about 4 floors which is alot. My house only has 2, but oh well. "Nice house" i said to him with a smile, "thanks" he said to me with a smile also. Sasori then took the key out of his pocket, put it in the lock and opened the door. The house was really big, i could probably end up getting lost in here, i chuckled at the thought. Sasori then turned to me with one eyebrow raised. "What so funny?" he asked me, "oh nothing, i just thinking something silly that all" i answered for him. He just a shrug and dropped his school bag on the ground.

"So who do you live with?" i asked him, "my parents and grandma, but they have gone away somewhere" he said to me. I just gave him a small "oh" and started following him to where ever we were going. "Um...Sasori where are we going?" i asked him, "the living room to watch tv" he said to me. I just shrugged and followed him to the living room.

Sasori started flicking through the music channel, but then i asked him, "what music do you listen too?". He turned to look at me and said "anything thats good". I just gave a small nod saying thats cool i guess. "Well i only listen to metal" i said to him with a big smile on my face. Sasori then looked at me again and gave me a weird look. "You listen to all that roaring and screaming rubbish?" he then asked me. What did he mean by rubbish? I love the music. "Hey its not rubbish, its good" i said to him and poked my tongue out at him. Sasori just rolled his eyes and continued flipping through the music channels.

Soon Sasori stop the channel at MTV. "Are you ok to watch this?" he asked me. I looked at him and said "uh..yea sure". He turned back to the tv, i turned to the tv as well and i just relisesed that we are watching punk'd. "You watch this?" i asked him, "yep" he replied and didn't say anything else after that, so i began to say "well so do i" i said to him with a small smile. Sasori then turned to look at me again and when he did, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. Wow i wasn't expecting that, so i decided to kiss him back, by deepen the kiss and putting my hands around his neck.

We both stopped the kiss for some air. Wow Sasori sure is a good kisser. "You a good kisser" Sasori said to me with a smirk. Woah i wasn't expecting that either, I started to blush, but then he pulled me into another kiss, i could feel his tongue touch my lips, so i opened my mouth for entrance and he then slid his tongue into my mouth, then both our tongues then wrestled with each other. I was really enjoying this. Soon Sasori had me pin to the sofa and started nibbling at my neck by giving me a hickey. I gave a quiet moan. I could hear Sasori smirk at this and he continued by kissing my neck this time, then nibbling on my eye lobe. Wow i'm wondering if Sasori has done this before?

While we were still making out. He stopped for a minute and looked at me with another smirk and whispered in my ear "lets go up stairs and have our fun there". My eyes widen at this, but i couldn't say no, so i gave a smirk this time and said "sure, lets go". We both got up from the sofa and went upstairs to Sasori room i'm guessing.

Soon we both stood outside a door, wich i'm guessing is Sasori room. Sasori then opened the door and my eye went big at how massive this room is. "This is your room?" i asked him. He looked at me and said "yep its mine and the bed is big enough for 2 people to sleep in". The bed was actually big. Soon Sasori pulled me into another kiss and moved me to the bed, Sasori was of course on top of me, kissing me from my lips down to my neck, but then i felt his hands go under my shirt caressing my chest and my tummy. Wow his hands were so soft and warm. Soon he started tucking at my shirt wanting it to come off, so i gave in and let him remove my shirt. I sat there blushing.

"Awwww you have a nice body, don't be ashamed" he said to me with a grin and then pinned me back down on then bed and started nipping at my collarbone and then started kissing me all the way down to my admonan (A/N: I have trouble spelling so forgive me). I can then feel Sasori hand's tucking at my trousers also wanting them to come off. He looked at me and i gave him a nod. He then slid off my trousers just leaving me in my boxers at the moment.

I then looked at Sasori smirking this time. "What are you smirking at" he asked me. I then pulled Sasori down and this time i was on top of him. "No fair" he says to me pouting. I then started taking off his shirt and trousers and leaving him in his boxers as well. Wow Sasori sure had a buff body (A/N: Sasori not gonna have a puppet body in my story instead a nice buff body hehe). Sasori noticed me looking at his body, but i didn't reliese he grabbed hold of me and was now on top of me again.

Soon Sasori then slid off my boxers reveling my hard erection. Sasori looked at me again and smirking and began sucking on my member, i then began to gave a loud moan this time. "Sa..Sasori" i managed to breathe out his name. I could hear him smirking while sucking on my member. God that felt so good. I could feel my cum starting to burst out of my erection soon. "Sa...Sasori...i-i...think...i'm...gonna-, but before i could finished the cum was reilsesd into Sasori's mouth. He then licked the white stuff off his face.

Soon Sasori started kissing me again until, "are you ready?". I knew what he meant so i said to him "yes i'm more than ready". I started grinning at him and then he started smirking at me. Sasori then took off his boxers reveling his hard erection. Nice i thought. "Ok lets do this" he said and then Sasori began to thrusted himself into me while i lay there moaning with enjoyment and begging Sasori to go faster. He went faster and faster into me until his climax was then reilsesed into me. Wow this felt so good, i just wish we could do this forever.

5 mins later Sasori collasped on the side of the bed next to me. "Stay the night" he whispered to me. I smiled at him and said "sure, i'll have to call my mum first" he nodded, but then i reilsesed i left my school bag donwstairs in Sasori's living room. "Oh shit i left my school bag downstairs" i said to him. He looked at me and said "don't worry, just use the house phone on the table beside you".

I then picked up the phone and dialled my house number. I could hear the phone ringing on the tohersdie until i heard my step mother pick up. "Hello?" she said on the other line, "Hey its me" i said to her with a smile, "Hello Deidara you ok?" she asked me, "yea i'm fine, i just called to tell you i'm sleeping over at a friend's tonight is that ok?" i asked her, "sure, but your coming home tommorrow right?" she then asked, "yes" i said to her, "ok i'll see you tommorrow then, bye bye" then she hung up and then i hung up too. I turned to Sasori who was now asleep, i just smiled and fell asleep with him.

Woot! thats the 6th chappie down yay, now didn't i tell you this chappie was gonna be interesting? haha, anywayz hope you enjoyed it :)

Review plz thanx

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	7. Trouble in Geography

Hooray i'm back with now the 7th chappie hehe. Sorry for the long wait, i've been very lazy for the past few days blah and quite upset, but nvm, anywayz hope u enjoy this chappie

I awoke the next morning and saw Sasori sleeping right next to me. Awww he looks so peaceful when he asleep. After starring at Sasori i got out of bed, but then i reilsesed i don't have a change of clothes with me. Great! now i have to wait till Sasori wakes up. So i went back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Soon i turned round to see Sasori just about to wake up. I sat there and smiled at him. "Morning Danna" i said to him. He looks at me and smiles, then slowly gets out of bed. "Morning to you too Dei" he then said to me. I then started to blush. He sounds so cute when he says my name like that. But then i notice that i'm still naked.

"Uh Danna i forgot a change of clothes, do you have any i can borrow for now?" i asked him. He looks at me and nods. "Yea i'll go and get some change of clothes for you now" he says to me. Sasori then walks to his wordobe and sees if theres anything for me to wear. Soon i saw take out something. A pair of black jeans? He then throws them towards me. "Try those on" he says to me. I grabbed the black jeans and put them on and wow they fit me perfectly.

Sasori then pulled out a t-shirt from his drawer and threw that to me as well. I then put the t-shirt on and what do you know? it fit me perfectly too. Sasori then turns round to look at me. "That outfit looks sexy on you" he said with a smirk. I started to blush, he then laughed. "You so cute when you blush" he said to while smiling and started to get changed himself.

A couple of minutes later we were both ready and went donw stairs for breakfast, well i don't really eat breakfast, i only have an fruit. "You want any breakfast?" Sasori then asks me. I looked at him and shake my head. "No i don't have breakfast, i only have fruit" i said to him, "no wonder your so thin" he says while grabbing my left arm. I then took it away from him. "I do eat though" i then snapped at him. He just chuckles and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. After Sasori finished his breakfast. He then handed me an apple and we both walked out of the door to college.

"Nice weather" i said to Sasori. He just nods and we continue walking. While walking to college we saw Chantelle again, but this time she wasn't standing at the bus stop, she was walking with some girl i've never seen before. "I wonder who that girl is with Chantelle?" i asked Sasori. He just shrugs. "Beats me" he then says, i then shrug too and we continue walking to college.

We then arrived at the college 15 mins later and we still saw Chantelle with that girl, but then i saw the girl looking towards us and she...smiled? Soon they Chantelle and her friend started walking towards us. Great! "Good morning Dei and Sassy" Chantelle then greets to us, but me and Sasori didn't say anything. "Hmmm...slient eh?" she then says to us, but we still didn't say anything. "Whatever...anywayz this is my friend Kaori, she new here and she is now gonna be at this college with us" Chantelle says to us with a smile. "Hi" the girl named Kaori greets us with a smile. "Hi there" i say back to her, but Sasori still doesn't say anything. "Anyways me and Kaori are off to our class now, we see you too later toodles" and with that they both walk off to their class.

The girl named Kaori seemed like a nice girl, why would she want to hang out with someone like Chantelle, she not even a nice person, well she was until she started cheating, but whatever. Me and Sasori were in Geography class. How boring can this subject be? "Deidara are you paying attention" i hear the teacher say my name. I look up and nod. "Ok what did i just say?" the teacher then asks me, but i didn't say anything. "See me after class Deidara and we discuss this then" he then said to me. I just let out a quiet sigh and rested my cheek on my hand.

Geography class went quick, but i had to stay behind for a while. "What class have you got next?" i asked Sasori. He then looked at his timetable. "I have History now" he says to me, "so i do, i'll see you there" i said to him, and with that he walked out of the classroom and went to History class.

"Right then Deidara" the teacher then began to say to me. I sat up stright and looked at him. "Now we need to discuss why you are not paying enough attention in class" he then said, "because this class is boring" i then blurted out, "well geography is boring, but you can't help that, can you?" he then asked me. I let out a sigh. "No" was all i said next. I didn't notice until he lifted my chin up so i faced him. What the fuck...is...he...doing? "I'm sorry sir, but i have to go to History now" i said getting up, but he stops me. "Sir really i have to go, i'll late enough as it is" i then said getting annoyed, but he then pinned me to the wall and started to caress my cheek. What the fuck is this pervert doing to me.

Sasori's pov

I was sitting in History class wondering what was taking Deidara so long. Its been 10 mins and he still hasn't arrived yet. Why is he?

Deidara's pov

"SIR LET ME GO" i started to scream, but he wouldn't listen, so instead he pressed his lips aginest mine and i started to feel his tongue on my lips. It felt disgusting and tried with all my might for him to let me go, but then i got an idea, i swung my left leg and kicked him in between the legs and he collapsed to the ground and was now free. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom as quickly as i can.

I then finally arrived at History class. Panting to catch my breath. Everyone turned round to look at me even Sasori and the teacher. "Deidara do you have a good explaintion for why you are 20 mins late to my lesson" she then asks me. I couldn't say anything and sat next to Sasori with my head in my hands. "Deidara are you ok?" Sasori then asks me, but i still didn't say anything and felt the tears form in my eyes. "Excuse Miss, but i don't think Deidara is feeling to well at the moment, shall i take him to the nurses office?" i then hear Sasori ask the teacher. "You may" i then heard her say. Both me and Sasori got out of our seats and walked outside the classroom.

"Dei whats wrong? what happened?" Sasori then asked me. I just started crying even more and i felt Sasori hug me tight and stroke my long blonde hair. "Shhh its ok, i'm here, you can tell me ok?" i then hear Sasori say to me. I just sob in his chest. He then cups my chin in his hand and makes me look at him stright in the eye. "Now tell what happened?" he then asked me with a pleading look. I then i had the guts to tell him what happened and Sasori couldn't beileve what he just heard and just hug me even tighter.

"Don't worry Dei, i'll be here for you always, i'll let nothing ever happne to you again" he says while still hugging me tight. I just nod in his chest and still continue crying. "And i'll make sure that bastard geography teacher gets fired for what he did" Sasori then told me. I couldn't help, but smile in his chest. Sasori always makes me smile. No matter what the situation.

Woot thats the 7th chappie done yay! Hope you enjoyed it and poor Dei, that pervy teacher should burn in hell haha

Anywayz review plz :)

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


	8. Fun at lunch or is it?

Hello every1 i'm back, i'm so sorry for the long wait, i've been pretty lazy recently and also sorting out college and that lol. Anywayz hope u enjoy this chapter :)

I didn't go to the nurses office instead me and Sasori went to the principal's office to talk about my geography and what he did to me. "I hope he beileves us" i say to Sasori. Sasori looks at me and hugs me tight. "Don't worry, i'm sure he will" he says smiling at me, i smile back. I do love him so much. We then arrive at the principal's office a couple of minutes later.

Sasori then knocks on the door. "Come in" i hear the principal say. We both go in, me looking pale and sad and Sasori looking very serious. The principal looks at us. "Can i help you boys?" he asks us. Sasori spoke first. "Well it not me, its Deidara, he has a problem with one of the teachers". The principal then looks at me. "Ok deidara whats happened?" he asked me. I stay slient for a bit, the begin to speak, "Well my geography teacher kept me behind, because i wasn't paying much attention, so i stayed behind". I paused for a second and the principal nodded and let me continue, "so i stayed behind and while he was talking to me he...he.." i couldn't say it, so i broke down crying, while Sasori kneeled down beside me to confort me.

I hear the principal get out of his seat and come towards me and Sasori. He then kneeled in front of me. "Deidara look at me, its ok you can tell me what happened, thats what i'm here for" he says to me. I then began to speak again. "He...he pinned me a-againest the w-wall and kissed m-me", i then broke down again and Sasori still comforted me. I could tell the principal was very shocked and very angry about this.

"Right" he began "who your geography teacher?" he asked me, but Sasori spoke for me, "i think his name is Mr. Chan" Sasori then told him. I then looked up at the principal. "Don't worry Deidara, i will be having a word with him" he then said to me. I smiled and said thank you, them me and Sasori finally left the principal's office.

"You ok now?" Sasori asked me. I looked at him and nodded, he then smiled at me and hugged me. "So what do you want to do now?" i asked him. Sasori then looked at me. "Well its almost lunchtime, you want to go and sit outside for a bit?" he asked me. I nodded. We then walked outside of the college and sat by a tree.

Soon lunch then started and me Sasori started eating our lunch. Yep we bring our own lunch. While we were eating we saw Chantelle and that new girl Kaori coming towards us. I looked at Sasori and he looked very annoyed, well to see Chantelle that is. "Hey guys" Chantelle greets us with a smile. I say hi back. "What you doing sitting here on your owns?" she asked us both. Sasori then spoke. "Eating! what does it look like" he snapped at her. "Oh geez, well i'm so sorry mr.grumpy-kins" Chantelle said to Sasori, by calling him mr.grumpy-kins. "Hmph" was Sasori's reply to that and i could hear Chantelle murmur the word "bastard".

"Anyway" Chantelle began to say "do you mind if we join you two?" she asks us. I look at Sasori and he just shruggs. "Yea sure" i said say to them. They both skile and sit donw on the grass with us and get out their lunch. I begin to speak this time. "So Kaori where you from?" i ask her. She looks at me "Oh i'm from Konoha" she smiles at me "have you heard of it?" she asks me. I nodded at her with a smile. Chantelle didn't say anything really, she jus kept eating her lunch. She then notices me looking at her. "What?" she asks me, "nothing, it just that you have gone all quiet all of a sudden" i say to her, "well you can see that i'm eating" she says to me sarcasticly. I said nothing after that and carried on eating my lunch.

Soon we all finished our lunch. I then spoke again, "so now that we have all finished our lunch, what would you like to do now?" i ask everyone. "Don't mind" Chantelle then said while laying back on the grass. I looked at Sasori and saw that he was starring at something or someone up ahead. "Ummmm...Sasori are you ok?" i ask him. He then turns to look at me. "Yea i can see the principal talking to our geography teacher" he then tells me. I start to looks up ahead too and then i notice our geography teacher was starring at me and i got a shiver up my spine.

"Man! you guys are boring" i hear Chantelle say to us. "Us! boring! your the one that laying on the grass doing nothing" Sasori then says to her, "Oh shut up why don't you" Chantelle then says to Sasori. I know that they don't like each other, but i wish they wouldn't fight or argue so much. Chantelle then got up from the grass and turned to Kaori. "Hey you wanna go and meet some of my other friends" she then asks her. "Sure" Kaori says to her and they both got up from the grass and headed off somewhere without saying goodbye.

"Good riddance" i hear Sasori say. I couldn't help but laugh when he said that, he then looks at me and smiles. "You know, you look so cute when you laugh" he then says to me. I couldn't help, but blush and he then started to laugh and pull me into a deep kiss. Wow i hope no-one is watching us, but then i hear Chris voice. "Oh my god everyone look its the faggots" i hear him say and him and his friends start to laugh. Sasori then let go of me and turned to Chris.

"You got a problem with gay people?" he then asks me. Chris started to laugh "awwwww the wittle faggot is now pissed at me" he then started to laugh and so did his friends. Soon Sasori stood up and walk towards Chris and grabbed him round the neck. I just sat there starring in shock.

"If you have a problem with me and Dei, i suggest you tell us now or be gone" Sasori then says to chris while starting to grip his neck even tighter. "Fine...fine" i hear Chris manage to choke out the words from his mouth and Sasori then dropped him to the ground and Chris and his friends started to run off. I looked at Sasori in amazment. He sure was strong.

Sasori then turned to look at me. "You ok" he asks me. I couldn't speak, so i just nodded and started to stand up. "I didn't reilses you were that strong" i then said to him. He then chuckled a bit. "Alot of people say that" he then says to me. I then start to giggle a bit.

School was over and me and Sasori were walking home. "Hey Sasori you want to stay over at mine tonight?" i then asked him. "Yea sure, since you stayed at mine last night" he then said with a laugh, i started to giggle a bit too. "Oh do you want to stop at your house first, to get some change of clothes" i then ask him, "nah, i'll just borrow some of yours" he then says to me with a smile. I then punch him in the arm playfully and then he grabs hold of my waist, lifts me up and starts to run to my house wit my in his arms.

"Hey! put me down i can walk you know" i then say to him while pouting. He just smirks and continues running with me in his arms. "No fair Sasori" i then started to say while pouting again. He just laughs and we soon arrive at my house. Funny how he knows where i live. He then puts me down and i then tackle him to the ground and we both rolled on the grass playfully. Soon Sasori was on top of me, i then pout.

"You look so cute when you pout" he says to me, then starts to kiss me deeply and i then wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Looks like we will be spending the night outside my house.

hehehe sorry if its not that good, i try my best anyway. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter tho :)

review plz

PiercingandTattooFreak aka Chantelle


End file.
